30 formas de fastidiar a Hatake Kakashi
by DarkLux
Summary: Traduccion del fic de CrazyFrog07, 30 ways to annoy Hatake Kakahi. Cuando Naruto sufre de Absunencia de ramen por culpa de Kakashi se deprime y aburre. en su estado depresivo trata de vengarse de su sensei.
1. Chapter 1

para empezar. esta historia no es mía es una tradiccion del fic de CrazyFrog07, le pedi que si podia tradicirla y me lo permitio haci que comenzemos:

* * *

Naruto estaba en su cama viendo el trecho con una mirada muerta en sus ojos. Sus ojos estaban medio cerrados y tenía ojeras horriblemente negras debajo de ellos. Parpadeó una vez y lentamente comenzó a levantarse.

Meció sus piernas por el lado de la cama y se levantó. Se arrastró hasta su banco sin usar que estaba en la esquina de su cuarto, saco la silla de una forma increíblemente lenta y se sentó.

Alcanzó una pluma y un pedazo de papel para hacer garabatos. Una vez que obtuvo el papel, Naruto puso la cabeza en el banco y forzó a la pluma moverse, haciendo Indistinguibles formas y letras sobre el papel enfrente de él.

Con los ojos aun medio cerrados arrugo el papel en una bola y trató de meterlo al bote de basura cerca de la puerta. El tiro fue flojo y la bola de papel no aterrizó ni siquiera cerca del bote de basura al que le había apuntado.

El muchacho se quejó mientras la pelota rodaba hacia el pasillo, sabiendo que tendria que levantarla y tirarla apropiadamente.

"Kakashi…quitarme mi ramen y darme vegetales en vez de eso fue una muy mala idea…" murmuro Naruto para sí mismo.

Naruto había estado sin ramen Durante casi tres meses y como pueden ver no le ha hecho nada bien. Ramen era como una droga para él, una vez que se le hubieron ´bajado´ los efectos fue horrible.

El ya no tenía su feliz, híper y fastidiosa actitud hacia las cosas.

"Me vengare por esto Kakashi…" murmuro Naruto hacia si mismo. También hizo una nota mental de ir tras Sakura, ya que ella fue una de los que habían alejado su precioso ramen de él.

Eliminó rápidamente ese pensamiento cuando record que él no quería pelear con Sakura por el miedo a que le quitaran la cabeza de sobre sus hombros.

Seguido de pensar eso escucho un fastidioso y fuerte ruido viniendo de su puerta delantera. Se quejó de nuevo y le grito en una voz brusca al visitante para que entrara.

Escucho pasos pesados y se preguntó si algún gigante estaba caminando alrededor de su casa. No era un gigante, pero estaba bastante cerca.

Chouji mostro su cabeza y sonrió. Caminó hasta donde estaba Naruto y le entrego una canasta.

Naruto levanto su cabeza del banco y parpadeó, sus ojos sin poder creer lo que veía.

"RAMEN!" Gritó Naruto con nueva fuerza e inmediatamente se lanzó a la canasta que contenía la comida.

Chouji estuvo a punto de ser aplastado por Naruto, que había salido corriendo a la cocina.

Chouji se tambaleo hasta la cocina sosteniendo su cabeza mientras que Naruto vertía agua hirviendo al tazón con el ramen.

"Amigo sabía que estabas desesperado, pero no tan desesperado." Dijo Chouji dejándose careen una de las sillar alrededor de la mesa.

"Sí, estoy tan feliz de que trajeras esto…como lo supiste?" Preguntó Naruto impaciente haciendo sonar sus dedos contra mesa.

"Soy un experto en comida, yo sé cosas. Además si no regresabas a la normalidad la aldea estaría demasiado callada." dijo Chouji sacando una bolsa de papas fritas.

"Muy bien, bueno eso es genial…" Naruto dejó de hablar. Quito el sello del envase y se llevo un montón de ramen a la boca. Ni siquiera pareció notar que el ramen estaba caliente y quemaba su boca.

Cuando finalmente noto la señal de que la comida estaba demasiado caliente, él joven trago primero y _después _abrió su boca para gritar.

Chouji puso su mano sobre su cara para bloquear la risa. Naruto abanicó su boca abierta en un intend de enfriarla. Una vez que Naruto dejo de morirse debido a sobrecalentamiento niró a Chouji. Chouji lo miró de regreso. Pero entonces ambos muchachos rompieron en un ataque de risa histérico, apoyándose uno en el otro para sostenerse.

-o-

Después de que el estomago de Naruto estuviera lleno y Chouji se hubiera ido, al rubio regresó a su habitación. Se detuvo en el pasillo y recogió el pedazo de papel que había tratado de tirar al basurero.

Naruto sintió curiosidad y abrió la bola para ver qué era lo que había dibujado, ya que no podía recordarlo después del fisco del ramen. Desenrolló la bola y leyó el papel.

"Treinta formas de fastidiar a Kakashi Hatake…" leyó Naruto

"…¡Oh por Dios¡No puedo creer que trate de tirar esto¡Soy un genio sin el ramen!" Gritó Naruto y luego pensó por un segundo.

"Pero jamás dejaré el ramen." Dijo el ya antes mencionado, aplasto el papel contra su pecho y salió corriendo por la puerta.

-o-

Sakura levanto la vista de las flores que estaba plantando en su jardín cuando escucho a Naruto gritar su nombre de forma entusiasta. La pelirosada tiro la pala cuando el rubio corrió hasta ella y puso un papel contra su cara.

"Naruto!" Grito ella enojada y lo golpeo en la barbilla.

"Urgh!" se quejó Naruto cuando cayó al suelo.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo¿Qué hiciste?" Le pregunto Sakura molesta, poniendo las manos en su cintura.

"La cosa más asombrosa que eh hecho en mi vida con la abstención de ramen" dijo Naruto, tratando de mostrarle a Sakura lo que había hecho.

Sakura suspiró y tomo el papel de las manos de Naruto y lo revisó. Risitas se escucharon y Sakura puso su mano en su boca para sofocar la risa.

"¿tú hiciste esto?"

Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Ni siquiera yo sabía que lo había hecho." Dijo el aludido encogiéndose de hombros .

"Eso es genial… crees que deberíamos enseñárselo a Sai y Yamato?" Preguntó Sakura.

Naruto solo tenía una mueca de disgusto en su cara, pero después esta se convirtió en una enorme sonrisa.

"Totalmente."

-o-

"¿Qué era lo que querías Naruto?" Preguntó Yamato observando a Naruto y Sakura.

"Finalmente logreaste que te creciera un p3n3?" Preguntó Sai de forma inocente con una sonrisa falsa plasmada en su rostro

Naruto le lanzó a Sai una mirada de odio.

"Quería mostrarles esto." Dijo Naruto sacando el papel.

Yamato tomó la lista y la leyó, con Sai leyendo sobre su hombro. Sai miró el papel con una cara en blanco, mientras que Yamato comenzó a reír.

"No lo entiendo, se supone que eso" Sai apuntó al papel "¿debía ser divertido?"

"Sí, Sai" dijo Sakura suspirando.

"Oh." Fue todo lo que dijo.

"Como sea¿quien se apunta para hacer la primera de la lista? Preguntó Sakura, apartando los ojos de Sai y posándolos en las dos personas a su lado izquierdo.

"Yo lo hare." Dijo Sai levantando la mano.

"Perfecto, él jamás esperaría que tu hicieras algo como esto" Dijo Sakura mirando la lista en las manos de Naruto.

"Es por eso que voy a hacerlo."

-o-

Kakashi fue despertado en medio de su siesta por unos crujidos. Levanto una ceja y miró fuera de su cuarto para ver la puerta, que era de donde provenía el sonido.

Kakashi caminó por el pasillo y miró alrededor de la puerta para encontrar la fuente de los crujidos. Cuando miró hacia abajo vio un misterioso brillo naranja viniendo del otro lado de la puerta.

"¿Pero qué...?" Susurro el hombre y abrió la puerta.

-o-

**1.Hacer malvaviscos asados enfrente de su puera sin ofrecerle ninguno. **

Kakashi miró la escena delante de él. Sai estaba agachado enfrente de una fogata con un palo sobre el fuego. Si inspeccionabas el palo podías ver un malvavisco pegado al final de palo con galletas y chocolate alrededor de Sai. No hay necesidad de decirlo, Kakashi estaba confundido.

Sai estaba tarareando una cancion para sí mismo moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de la canción.

"Sai…¿Porque estas asando malvaviscos enfrente de mi puerta…? Kakashi estaba casi asustado de obtener la respuesta.

Sai solo se encogió de hombros y continuo tarareando.

Kakashi suspiró. "Bueno ya que es mi casa¿por lo menos puedo comer algunos?"

Sai negó con la cabeza.

"¿Porqué no?"

Sai se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

Entonces Kakashi niro el fuego y vio que lo que Sai estaba quemando parecían unos libros.

Kakashi sostuvo una mirada confusa. "Sai ¿Qué estás quemando?"

**2. Decirle que estás usando su colección de Icha Icha como ****gasolina**** para el fuego.**

"Tus libros de Icha Icha paradisu." dijo Sai simplemente.

"…¿Qué?" la cara de Kakashi se torció en una de enojo.

Sai solo lo miró y sonrió.

Las cejas de Kakashi se juntaros, mientras que comenzaba a sacar kunai y shurikens de su bolsillo.

"¡Más te vale que corras pequeño mocoso!" gritó Kakashi y arremetió contra Sai.

Sai saltó para esquivar el ataque y aterrizó en el patio delantero de la casa de Kakashi. Kakashi continuó lanzando armas al AMBU.

…

En los arbustos Naruto y Sakura estaban escondidos tratando de no reírse mientras filmaban toda la escena.

**3. ****Grabarlo lanzandote Shurikens.**

"Amigo esto es genial." Dijo Naruto tratando de contener su risa.

"Lo se… Kakashi estará acabado cuando le mostremos esto a Iruka." Dijo Sakura.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado subire el siguiente capitulo en cuanto tenga la oportunidad 


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka estaba disfrutando su café de la mañana mientras leía el periódico. Sus ojos estaban medio cerrados mientras escaneaban el periódico par a ver si encontraba algo interesante para entretener su mente.

Faltaba una hora para que empezara la clase y a Iruka le gustaba este tiempo para el ya que no tenía que lidiar con niños o gente fastidiosa tratando de convencerlo de comprar alguna cosa que al final sería completamente inútil. Iruka consideraba este tiempo para el algo sagrado.

Si cualquiera se atreviera a interrumpirlo…

"IRUKA-SENSEI!"

Iruka gruñó y dirigió su Mirada hacia la puerta mientras se abría fuertemente revelando a un molesto Naruto. Sakura y Sai pronto siguieron detrás del ninja de naranja con una mirada desesperada en sus rostros.

Sai estaba cubierto de heridas y tenía un moretón en su mejilla izquierda.

Sakura sujetaba la cámara de video en sus manos mientras caminaba hacia Iruka.

**4. ****Mostrarle el video a Iruka y reí****rse mientras le da una lectura sobre el abusa a los menores**

Iruka miraba a los ninjas con odio en sus ojos, pero tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que era lo que andaba mal.

"¿Que necesitas Naruto?" preguntó Iruka doblando el periódico y poniéndolo en su escritorio.

"¡Iruka es horrible…es… es Kakashi –sensei!" dijo Naruto callendo al piso de una forma dramática.

"Que¿que tiene Kakashi?" dijo Iruka ahora completamente interesado, todo el odio de sus ojos se había ido.

"No, no puedo decirlo…" Naruto tomó la cámara de las manos de Sakura. "tengo que mostrarle" Puso la cámara enfrente de Iruka y el la tomo tras un segundo de duda.

Abrió la pequeña pantalla y miró lo que había sido grabado la noche anterior.

Iruka lo vió, su cara fue cambiando de sorpresa a una de disguto.

Azotó la pequeña pantalla para cerrarla y miró a Sai.

"¿Porqué hizo esto Sai?" Preguntó Iruka con las manos en su escritorio.

"No lo sé. De pronto se me acerco con deseo de asesinarme en los ojos cuando fui a la tienda esa noche" mintió Sai.

Iruka se veía sorprendido.

"Ustedes tres quédense aquí hasta que regrese. Yo tendré una seria charla con el¿de acuerdo? Dijo Iruka levantándose de su silla. Caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió, y desapareció por el marco de la puerta.

Una vez que Iruka estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírlos Naruto, Sai y Sakura se miraron.

Naruto y Sakura comenzaron a reírse fuertemente mientras Sai miraba nerviosamente alrededor y daba una risita falsa, no estando seguro de lo que debía hacer.

"¡tenemos que ver esto!" dijo Naruto apuntando a la puerta.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y Sai solo lo miró. Sakura

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió en lo labios de Naruto, arrugando las marcas de bigotes en su cara.

-o-

Naruto, Sakura y Sai siguieron a Iruka hasta que llegaron a la casa de Kakashi. Iruka miró hacia abajo para ver los ingredientes para hacer una fogata y suspiró. Las armas seguían regadas por todo el patio delantero y había un pergamino abierto en el techo.

Iruka tocó la puerta y espero a que Kakashi contestara. Cuando la puerta se abrió un Kakashi medio desnudo caminó hacia adelante. Solo tenía puestos un par de bóxers azules y su máscara.

Las cejas de Iruka se unieron.

"Kakashi tengo que hablar contigo…"

-o-

Desde su escondite Naruto y Sakura se ahogaban con carcajadas. Sai seguía dando esa risita falsa sin saber que más hacer.

Miraron como la cara de Kakashi se torcía en una de confusión y después se quedaba parado como un tonto mientras Iruka le daba una lectora sobre como tratar a los niños, gritando en algunos puntos para asegurarse que Kakashi entendiera el mensaje.

Cuando Iruka terminó se giró y caminó de regreso.

"¡Oh demonios¡Tenemos que regresar antes de que Iruka lo haga! Exclamó Naruto, quien ya estaba saltando en los árboles de camino a la academia.

Sakura y Sai pronto lo siguieron.

-o-

Naruto calló estúpidamente por la ventana mientras Sai y Sakura entraban por la puerta.

"Sabes Naruto, Iruka no regresará por otros 6 minutos, pudiste haber entrado por la puerta." Dijo Sakura

"Oh, cállate." se quejó Naruto.

Rápidamente, pusieron su acto 'enfadado' antes de que Iruka entrará al salón,

"Muy bien, hablé con Kakashi y estoy seguro de que no volverá a hacerlo" dijo Iruka.

"Gracias" corearon los tres ninja. Se inclinaron y salieron del cuarto.

Naruto y Sakura aún estaban riendose Cuando llegaron a la casa de Yamato para decirlo que su pequeño plan había funcionado.

-o-

"Haremos ésta ahora." Dijo Sai apuntando al papel.

"¿Quién lo hará?" Preguntó Sakura.

"¡Yo lo hare! He querido hacerlo por un buen tiempo" dijo Naruto arrebatándole el papel a Sai

**5. Decirle que es Viejo porque tiene cabello gris. **

Naruto estaba en su lugar favorito inhalando ramen como si fuera aire. Estaba sentado al lado de Kakashi, quien estaba tratando de leer su libro de Icha Icha Paradisu.

Después de que Naruto hubiera terminado su ramen se giro hacia Kakashi y dijo…

"¿Sabes?, debes tener cerca de 70 años para tener un cabello como ese."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Kakashi bajando su libro.

"Éres viejo" dijo Naruto.

"Uhh…" Kakashi parpadeó.

**6. Preguntarle por su edad REAL una y otra vez aunque y ate la haya dicho. **

"¿Cuantos años tienes? Pregunto Naruto lanzándole a Kakashi una Mirada sospechosa.

"Tengo 29."

"Uh huh, claro." Dijo Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza. "ya enserio, cuantos años tienes?"

"Y ate lo dije, tengo 29." Dijo Kakashi.

"Claaaaaro."

…5 horas más tarde…

"No enserio. ¿Cuantos años tienes?" pregunto Naruto.

El ojo derecho de Kakashi estaba temblando ligeramente.

"¡YA TE LO DIJE CIENTOS DE VECES¡TENGO 29! Gritó Kakashi, aventando sus brazos al aire.

"Muy bien, deja de mentirte a ti mismo. ¿cuantos años tienes?"

"ARGH!!" gritó Kakashi y salió corriendo por la calle.

"Heh heh heh, misión cumplida." Susurró Naruto a la radio inalámbrica.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi arrastró sus pies mientras caminaba por la aldea tratando de encontrar un buen lugar para llenar su estomago despues de una, larga y horrible noche llena de tapioca. Esa noche los sueños de Kakashi estaban llenos de gente vieja con ropa " de onda" tratando de hacer vueltas de 360° en sillas de ruedas.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros cuando record los eventos de su sueño.

'Demasiada tapioca, demasiada.' Pensó Kakashi, temblado tanto que tuvo que rodearse con sus brazos para detenerse.

"Kakashi!"

El ninja peliplateado se detuvo cuando escucho una voz del mismisimo infierno. Se giro lentamente, brazos aun alrededor de el mismo en un escudo protector.

'Amigo, realmente lo acabamos¡solo mirenlo esta temblando!' Celebro Naruto en su cabeza, nisiquiera molestandose en esconder la enorme sonrisa que se habia formado en su rostro mientras corría hacia su sensei.

Naruto dio un pequeña salto antes de alcanzar a su sensei y lo miró directo a la cara. Naruto cerro los ojos y abrió la boca para decir algo.

'porfavor no lo dejes decir algo sobre mi edad.' Rogó Kakashi una y otra vez en su mente.

**7. ****Di "29 es demasiado joven para un hombre con tanto cabello gris…" en un acento ****aleman**

"29 es demasiado joven para un hombre con tanto cabello gris…" dijo Naruto.

La cara de Kakashi lo traiciono y por primera vex mostro confución. Él podia entender porque Naruto diria eso, pero no entendía porque Naruto lo habría dicho con un acento alemán… pero estamos hablando de Naruto.

Naruto dio una pequeña sonrisa, que seguro la había copiado a Sasuke y se fue. Kakashi por otra parte se quedo parado en medio de la calle parpadeando.

-o-

Naruto, Sakura, Yamato y Sai estaban sentados mirando la lista.

"¡Yo quiero hacer la siguiente! Gritó Naruto

"Imposible, tu hiciste la anterior. Ahora dejame hacer una." Dijo Yamato tomando la cabeza de Naruto y metiendola en la tierra.

"Mmnjdiughihgth!" fue la respuesta sofocada de Naruto.

"Naruto, no comas tierra.don't." Sakura suspiro y enfoco su atención a la lista.

El ninja vestido de naranja levanto su cabeza solo lo suficiente para lanzarle cuchillos con la Mirada.

Yamato finalmente dejo a Naruto tener su bocada de aire despes de que unos minutes hubieran pasado. La cabeza de Naruto se levanto a una velocidad alarmante mientras respiraba rápidamente para conseguir aire.

"¡Eres un idiota Yamato!" Gruñó Naruto.

"Se hace lo que se puede."

**8. Vestirse de payaso y acosarlo.**

Kakashi estaba disfrutando su baño al máximo. O al menos así era antes de que mirara por su ventana y viera un payaso mirándolo.

A pesar de su increíble entrenamiento y experiencia, él saltó, sorprendido de ver un payaso parasol en su patio simplemente…mirándolo.

Sus cejas se fruncieron y miró a otro lado.

"Solo ignoralo y se irá." Kakashi susurró para si mismo."

Unos minutos después Kakashi giró lentamente su cabeza para ver si el terror colorido seguía ahí.

El payaso estaba parado en el exacto lugar donde estaba hace 13 minutos.

Kakashi sabía que ese payaso no podía verlo por la distancia de la ventana y el hecho de que la ventana era muy pequeña.

Aun así se sentía como si el payaso lo estuviera mirando a el directamente. Kakashi tembló.

…

2 días después mientras Kakashi caminaba hacía su casa desde la piedra de KIA (ciglas en ingles para muertos en combate) él vió el payaso de nuevo. Esta vez vendiendo manzanas del otro lado de la calle. Kakashi miró al payaso y respiraba lentamente.

Bueno, al menos ahora sabía que estaba vivo y no era una espeluznante estatua.

Una semana y media después de eso, kakshi vio al payaso otra vez.

'¡¿Porqué no se va!?' Gritó el pobre y torturado jounin en su mente.

…

3 semanas han pasado y nuestro pequeño Kakashi está a punto de estallar.

El payaso estaba parado en el patio de Kakashi de nuevo, esta vez con un tanque de helio y unos globos.

Él jounin sujetaba la mesa respirando lentamente mientras contaba hasta 120.

'Si ese maldito payaso aun estuviera ahí Cuando volviera a mirar…'

Kakashi mira hacia la ventana temiendo lo peor, el payaso seguía parado ahí en toda su 'coloralidad'.

Odio tomó a Kakash mientras lanzaba un grito de guerra, se arrojaba a la puerta y corría hasta su patio.

"¡Voy a meter ese maldito tanque de helio por tu trasero!" gritó el Jounin peliplateado en ira mientras de arrojaba en cotra del payaso.

Él payaso puso momentareamente una Mirada de horror antes de salir corriendo en direccion contraria. Kakashi le pisaba los talones antes de que el pobre payaso pudiera poner una yarda entra ellos. Ahí fue donde Kakashi lo tackleo al no-tan-suave-suelo

"Urgh!" se quejó el payaso Cuando Kakashi aterrizó encima de él.

"¡¿Quién demonios eres?!" gritó Kakashi sujetando el brillante traje de payaso por los hombres.

"¿Puedes quitarte de encima? Pregunto una voz profunda.

"…Yamato?" Kakashi sonaba muy confundido.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha, tan culpable como cres." Logro decir Yamato entre risas.

Kakashi le lanzó dagas a su camarada con la mirada.

"¿Fuiste tu todo este tiempo?" Pregunto Kakashi, sus cejas se unieron.

"Heh heh heh, sip." Dijo Yamato gateando para quitarse de debajo de du amigo.

Kakashi's eye twitched before he drew back his hand and slammed it into Yamato's face.

"¡Eres un idiota¡Porqué harías éso!"

Yamato no podía contestar porque se estaba riéndose demasiado fuerte. En vez de eso simplemente se encogió de hombres y levantaba su mano para limpiar la sangre de su cara.

Kakashi caminó de vuelta a su casa con aire ofendido mientras Naruto y Sakura arrastraban a Yamato de vuelta al bosque.

"Wow Yamato,eso fue muy bueno." Dijo Naruto dándole los cinco.

"Casi demasiado bueno…" dijo Sakura "¿has hacho esto antes?"

Yamato se congeló.

"Fue un desafío ¿bien?" dijo Yamato sus ojoss viendo a todos lados de forma sospechosa.

"estoy seguro de que así fue." Aregó Naruto de forma sarcástica.

-o-

Kakashi fue despertado por su telefono sonando al dia siguiente. Él parpadeó Cuando los rayos del sol lo cegaron por un momento. Levanto su brazo para bloquear los rayos cegadores.

Kakashi finalmente levanto el telefono Cuando sonó por sexta vez.

"¿Hola?" Preguntó Kakashi modorro al telefono.

"¿Kakashi? Suenas cansado." Dijo la voz en tono de burla.

"Porque estuve sentado toda la noche preguntándome porque me acosarías en traje de payaso, Yamato." Había enojo en su voz.

"Si, sobre eso, Llamo para ver si quieres almorzar conmigo y los demás sensei…como una disculpa." Dijo Yamato.

"Supongo, pero tu vas a pagar. Me pusiste en el infierno ¿sabes

"Oh, lo sé…" Dijo Yamato con tono obscuro. Kakashi no pareció notar el tono.

"¿A que hora?" Pregunto Kakashi rascando su costado.

"12:00,mast e vale estar a tiempo."

"Si, claro, como sea." Dijo Kakashi tratando de no bostezar.

"Muy bien, adiós Kakashi."

"Mmhmm, Adios." Se despidio Kakashi dejando el telefono y caminando a la regadera.

-o-

"está retrasado." Dijo Kuranai tocando sus dedos en la mesa como si fuera una bateria.

"¿Cuando no lo está?" Pregunto Iruka dando un sorbo a su ramen.

Kakashi había llegado tarde una vez más así que los maestros se habían adelantado y pedido su comida. Pero justo entonces Kakashi caminó por la puerta entrando al pequeño restaurante.

"Oh, hablando del Diablo." Dijo Kurenai rodando los ojos.

"Hola muchachos, lamento llegar tarde, recibi una llamada diciendo que mi abuela había muerto y…"

"T abuela murió hace 6 años Kakashi. Dijo Kurenai.

"Yo estaba hablando de mi _otra _abuela…"

"Ella murió hace 11 años." Dijo Iruka interrumpiendo a Kakashi.

Kakashi parpadeó y se cruzó de brazos.

"Bien, tomen todas mis excusas." Dijo Kakashi mirando a otro lado.

"No te quedes ahí parado Kakashi, sientate, come algo, ten un trago, olvida todo de tus malas excusas. Dijo Yamato moviendo su mano en e aire.

Kakashi la lanzó dagas con la mirada.

**9.hacer**** sonidos de gases Cuando se siente. **

Kakashi estaba a punto de sentarse caundo yamato puso sus manos en su boca y solpló haciendo un fuerte sonido justo Cuando el trasera de Kakashi toco el asiento. La gente dejo de comer y giraron sus cabezas hacia donde estaban los senseis.

Kakashi se sonrojó bajo su mascara.

"Eso fue grosero." Murmuro Kakashi.

"Pero fue divertido." Yamato se ahogaba de la risa.

"Fue inmaduro." Suspiró Kurenai.

"Hey¿quien dijo que yo era maduro?"


End file.
